


an act of misfortune & an act of mercy

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Crime, Death, Gen, Guns, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Sad, Swearing, Unhappy Ending, Violence, criminals, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shaking. His fingers were trembling, with no hope of stopping anytime soon but it wasn't from fear or sadness. </p><p>No... Lui was vibrating from rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an act of misfortune & an act of mercy

He was shaking. His fingers were trembling, with no hope of stopping anytime soon but it wasn't from fear or sadness.

No... Lui was vibrating from **_rage_**.

The heat under his skin had boiled over and he was so close to breaking point. Somebody had their hand lightly resting on his shoulder, rubbing little circles into his skin with their thumb- maybe in a sign of comfort or even in an attempt to capture his attention- but that didn't stop Lui from wanting to break it. From wanting to reach behind him and snap the bone in half.

All to just stop them from **fucking touching him** anymore.

He didn't bother speaking, instead Lui just gripped the hand in a tight grip and wrenched it off of him. He heard them hiss in pain, but he didn't care. His knees were hurting- crouching in the same spot for a half an hour would do that to you- but Lui wasn't moving for anyone or anything.

"Lui..." Arlan whispered and Lui could hear him slowly close the door behind himself, "y-you need t-to get up. W-we need to finish this deal, _please_. This i-isn't the time or place, you have to- you have to understand,"

"I understand nothing," he growled, keeping his eyes downcast. His chest felt tight and he felt like someone had cheated him out of something priceless. Something that Lui wasn't ever going to get back in his lifetime.

"I-it was an accident... he's so sorry, Lui," Marcel's voice interrupted and Lui guessed that the hand must have belonged to him. He shook his head, ignoring his friends and he instead let his fingers trail across the plaid fabric bunched up in front of him.

"Do you just expect us to let you sit there for eternity? Is that what you want? Are you that selfish, that you would put all of us in danger just to sit here alone?" Mini exclaimed, bursting into the room with heavily footsteps and a frown etched onto his features, "get the fuck up Lui, pl-please... W-we need you," he begged as his words trailed off.

His angry facade started to slip away and it left him just standing there with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Save your questions for when we aren't at gun point, Craig," Marcel mumbled, moving to rest his hand on Mini's shoulder. Unlike Lui though, Craig found himself leaning into the touch.

"What do you want me to do?" Lui asked, his voice flat and toneless. His fingers pinched at the fabric, pulling at it enough that he could see the dark red, blood stains drying on it and he suddenly felt the overwhelming need to vomit. This wasn't how he had planned the day to go, far from it really.

"You need to stand up, pull yourself together for a while and go back into that room to sell that guy his guns. He's getting angsty Lui, he thinks this is a trap because you're taking so long. He has a gun pointed at Delirious' head," Droidd explained, his eyes darting back and forth between Craig and Marcel.

It wasn't Jonathan's fault and Lui felt a pang of sympathy for the guy. He wasn't the one who should have a gun aimed at him and before he had left this afternoon- Luke had made Lui promise that he would keep Jon safe. Their promises didn't mean much these days- the evidence was laying in front of him- but Lui had always prided himself on being trustworthy.

He was the one everyone came to with their secrets. He knew that Luke was in love with Jon, he knew that Marcel was going to propose to Simone in a week and he knew that Brock still didn't know how to use a gun properly.

Lui heaved himself off of the floor, letting out a shaky sigh he straightened his spine and spun on his heal- marching into the other room. He didn't take his eyes off of the buyer once, holding eye contact with Mr Sark- as he called himself- was a lot more beneficial than if he were to catch sight of _him_.

Lui would probably rip out his throat, if he saw him right now.

"Sark- can I call you that?- you look well. Are you ready to get this **mother fucking** deal done or what?" He exclaimed, a huge fake grin planted on his face.

"Sure am, what took you so fucking long? I was gonna shot this poor asshole soon just for entertainment, if you had of took any longer. I do not like being bored, Lui," he spat, waving the gun at Delirious- who looked pretty pale.

"A s-small problem but nothing that can't be _taken care of_ ," Lui replied, a hard edge to his voice as he wandered over to the crates, packed full with a range of bolt action rifles and double barrel shotguns, "and I apologise for making you wait, but I promise it was worth it. Wanna have a peak? They're all beautiful and well worth what you're paying,"

Sark gave a sharp nod and advanced on the closest crate. Lui ignored the whispers from behind him as he watched Jonathan move to join the others, he could feel his fingers still trembling but he needed to remain in control for a few moments longer.

"They sure are gorgeous," Sark commented as he turned one of the rifles over in his hands. They had no ammo in them- as that wasn't part of the deal- so Lui didn't fear Sark using the gun to shoot them. He was a well known and trusted business man, someone who was just a bit _too_ enthusiastic about guns but he had a good reputation and all of Lui's sources had claimed that he wouldn't cause any problems in a deal.

"So?" He prompted as the older man gently laid the gun back in its place, "we have a deal?"He asked.

"Yeah," Sark nodded, before turning around and directing his speech to the man who had entered with him, "Nanners, get the payment. These guys are cool," he drawled and Lui took note of the strange grin on his face.

"Will do," the other man grinned back, way to excited for his own good. Nanners strolled up to Lui, and placed two briefcases at his feet before skipping back to stand behind Sark again. Lui could feel the tension in the room as he leant down and picked up the cases, holding them out behind him for the others to open and check.

Mini would make sure the notes weren't counterfeit, since he knew all of the tells and they had run into that problem before. They had learnt from their previous mistakes, at least somewhat.

"It's clear," he murmured, loud enough that only they could hear him speak. The buyers never usually liked their payment to be questioned, they had learnt that from experience too.

Lui nodded to Sark, who nodded back and then he was suddenly storming into the other room and crouching down again- not bothering to wait around for Sark to load up the crates into his truck.

He let his control slip, his trembling fingers and that hollow feeling in his chest returning.

"Basically is going to wait out there, but... We need to talk," Arlan said, as he and the others entered the room, "This isn't healthy Lui, you can't just stay here forever,"

"Watch me,"

"He's dead..." Tyler muttered and then suddenly the rage was back and Lui was engulfed in it.

Drowning in it.

"Don't you **fucking** dare!" He spat, whirling around to advance on Wildcat, "if i hear that word come from your mouth one more time, I'm going to rip you're tongue out, you son of bitch!"

Tyler had the decency to shut up and it was almost as if he curled in on himself from the venom in Lui's voice. "You don't get to fucking _speak_ , you don't get to talk about _him_ and you certainly don't get the right to act as if you know what's best for me," Lui screamed, his hands coming up to violently pull at his hair, "this is your **fault** "

"It was an accident!" Evan defended and he pushed forward to insert himself between Tyler and Lui, "and he's sorry!"

"Tell that to him. Tell that to Nogla, whose body is laying at our feet and yet you're still acting as if Tyler just accidentally tripped him. He shot him, Evan. Did you forget that? Or do you just not care that our friend is dead because this **child** here wanted to play tough for a day?" Lui said, his voice cold and low.

"I wouldn't have fucking had to if you had of just agreed to let me take this one!" Wildcat blurted with a wild look in his eyes, "it's always fucking you, Lui. You control every deal, you talk to every buyer and never let anyone else have their turn in the spotlight. I just wanted to be able to shine for once, instead of sit in your shadow like usual. Maybe you shouldn't have fought me, maybe you shouldn't have grabbed for _your gun_ ,"

"Maybe you shouldn't have pulled the trigger," Lui argued back.

"Stop it!" Droidd yelled, but Lui ignored him. He wanted to kill Tyler, he wanted his best friend back and he wanted to be anywhere other than this room.

"I wanted to leave my old life behind! Do know shitty it feels to be told your a screw up every day, Lui? To be made to feel like you weren't worth anything your whole life and then to be treated like an incompetent child by your friends. I don't know _why_ you felt the need to argue with me. W-why did you pull out your gun, Lui?" Tyler broke down, with tears trailing down his cheeks and his breath coming out in gasps, "Why did I have to grab for it? W-what was I thinking? Why did he have to jump between us?"

Lui swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at David's body that was spread out on the floor. His best friend always had to act like a hero and it had gotten him killed. Lui couldn't rationalise _why_ he had pulled out his pistol, it had been in the moment and he had just needed Wildcat to stop fighting with him. He had probably hoped that it would have scared him into shutting up, but instead Tyler had just grabbed for it and had tried to swipe it out of Lui's hands.

Nogla had saw a threat and had jumped in between the two of them. He had tried to take the gun off of the both of them- remove the weapon before something horrible happened- but Tyler's fingers had slipped against the trigger and the bullet was fast.

"I-I can't do t-this a-anymore. I-I can't **stand** to look at you, Wildcat. You k-killed my best friend and I will never forgive you for that," Lui whispered, his hands swiping furiously at the tears forming in his eyes, "don't matter if it was an accident or not. He wanted to be cremated, by the way. I hope you can handle that for me, since I won't be able to,"

"Lui, please..." Tyler gasped.

"Don't... You can't leave, we need you!" Arlan argued.

"Where would you even go?" Evan asked.

Lui just shook his head, "Anywhere that's away from all of you, don't try to contact me, please. I won't treat you as a friend, because we're not anymore," he spat, shaking his head as opened the door and shut it behind him, ignoring their pleas for him to wait.

He eyed Marcel as he headed to the exit, pausing slightly to say, "Hey, teach Brock how to shoot a gun for me, he's too scared to ask for lessons and I wouldn't want him to end up dead next, yeah?" before he continued walking out of the storage warehouse and out of their lives.

 _If he ever ran into them again_ , Lui mused, _he wouldn't hesitate to kill Tyler_.

This was Lui's one act of mercy to walk away and it wouldn't happen again.


End file.
